Mi dragón rojo de blanca armadura
by Ayano-chan01
Summary: El destino puede dar muchas vueltas, no siempre se sabe que es lo que nos depara. Esta historia es sobre una joven enamorada de un dragón, el cual puede ser su "príncipe" soñado. /No soy muy buena con los summaries/
1. El inicio de algo maravilloso

**Hola minna! Aquí con este short fic. La inspiración me llegó y quise compartirlo con ustedes. Espero que disfruten leerlo.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Masima-sensei, pero la historia es mía. La imagen tampoco es mía, solo que no sé quien es el autor n.n'**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi dragón rojo de blanca armadura<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>El inicio de algo maravilloso<strong>

La mayoría de los cuentos comienzan con "Había una vez", pero este no lo hará. Esta es la historia de una dulce joven y un dragón.

En una pradera alejada, en la ciudad de Fiore, una pequeña niña de aproximadamente seis años de edad se paseaba tranquilamente jugueteando con unas flores. Su nombre es Lucy Heartphilia, hija única del matrimonio Heartphilia, poseedora de una fortuna extraordinaria y una familia muy amorosa.

Después de un rato de juguetear con sus flores, Lucy, se sentía muy animada, había pasado todo el día divirtiéndose con todo lo que encontraba en su camino. Estaba atardeciendo, el viento era cada vez más pasivo, se podía palpar la calma en el aire. La pequeña niña puso todas sus fuerzas en su última carrera, en un esfuerzo por ganarle a la velocidad en la que se ponía el ocaso. Dio una vuelta y con una sonrisa en el rostro saludo efusivamente a sus padres que la miraban a lo lejos.

-El cielo se ve tan claro, los colores que tiene son hermosos- se encontraba emocionada por el bello paisaje que presenciaba.

-¡Lucy, no vayas a caer! ¡Ten cuidado cuando corres!- gritó con preocupación desde el otro lado Layla, madre de Lucy.

-Vamos, Layla. Sabes que Lucy es igual a ti- Jude, padre de Lucy, le ofreció una cálida sonrisa a su esposa.

-Lo sé, es por eso que lo digo- Jude abrazó a Layla y así, ambos observaban al fruto de su amor, Lucy, su pequeña niña.

El viento se movía al compás de los latidos de su corazón, se encontraba realmente feliz. En su carrera sintió como el viento cada vez se agitaba más fuerte y una inmensa sombras opacaba los pocos rayos del sol que llegaban a sus ojos. La expresión en su cara cambió, sus ojos se abrieron con total plenitud, pues volando justo por encima de su cabeza se encontraba un enorme dragón de color rojo intenso. A pesar de la altura, Lucy, podía apreciar cada uno de los detalles de su anatomía, podía apreciar el inicio de una escama hasta el término de otra. Era algo simplemente asombroso. Lucy aceleró el paso, quería alcanzarlo, pero debido a sus cortas piernas y a la rapidez con la que volaba aquel dragón no podía. No se rindió, decidió seguir hasta poder lograrlo.

-¡Espera por favor! ¡Espera!- gritaba con desesperación la pequeña.

Pero parecía que aquella maravillosa criatura ni se inmutaba por su llamado.

-¡HEY! ¡Por favor espera!- en esta frase puso hasta su último aliento, pero no dio el resultado que ella esperaba.

En una búsqueda desesperada; entre sus bastas miradas al dragón, vió una cabellera pelirosa, nunca había visto una como esa. La curiosidad le ganó, y en vez de llamar la atención del dragón, decidió llamar la atención del chico. Por toda la emoción que traía, Lucy no se percató de los ritos alarmados de sus padres.

Jude decidió mejor no esperar y correr tras su hija que cada vez se alejaba más de su alcance.

-¡Lucy, detente! ¡Te puedes lastimar!- seguía corriendo, no podía dejar que su pequeña se lastimara.

-¡Hey, tú, niño! ¡Voltea!- exigió Lucy.

El niño pareció escucharle por lo que volteo su cabeza para verla.

-¡Si sigues gritando de esa manera vas a reventarme los oidos ¡- reclamó con enojo el chiquillo.

-¿Eh?- masculló Lucy- ¡¿Eso quiere decir que me estabas escuchando?! ¡¿Por qué no contestaste en tonces?!- no podía contener su enojo, no entendía el motivo del niño para ignorarla.

-¡Ya, ya! Mejor olvida eso, te escuche, pero no me estabas llamando a mí ¿Cierto?

Lucy se quedó pensativa, él tenía razón, en un principio ella estaba llamndo a aquel imponente dragón, ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia del niño.

-Bueno, no pero…

-Ya está, tenía razón- el chiquillo le mostró una amplia sonrisa a Lucy, quien de la impresión por la belleza y sinceridad que encontró en ese rostro se quedó petrificada.

-Es… tan…

-Oye ¿No tenías algo que decir?- interrumpió el niño, sacando a Lucy de sus pensamientos.

-¡Cierto! Yo solo quería saludar.

-¿A mí o a mí papá?- cuestionó el chiquillo.

-En realidad a… ¿Es tu papá? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Sí, es mi papá- sonrió orgullosamente el chiquillo- No es nada raro.

Las alas del dragón se agitaron aún con más fuerza, derribando a Lucy, el niño al verlo , corrió por el lomo de su padre y saltó a socorrer a la pequeña niña.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Lucy se cubría el rostro con ambos brazos.

-Sí- masculló entre sollozos.

-Eh… ya víi que estás bien, ahora me tengo que ir.

-Gracias por preocuparte.

-No es nada- el viento aún soplaba muy fuerte.

El chiquillo llevaba una bufanda blanca atada al cuello, que por culpa de la ventisca voló. Lucy lo notó de inmediato y corrió a perseguirla. Cuando la tomó, buscó con la mirada al niño.

-Te tengo- sonrió victoriosa al tener la bufanda en sus manos, era muy larga, con unos detalles en forma de líneas por toda la tela, sumamente suave, con ella se podía sentir protegida, a salvo. La acercó a su rostro y la frotó con lentitud.

-¿Qué haces?- interrogó el niño, sobresaltando a Lucy.

-Yo… yo…nada… es solo… ¡ten tu buafanda!- le extendió la prenda y agachó su mirada.

-Gracias, ya me tengo que ir- antes de saltar al lomo del dragón, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Lucy.

-¡Espera!- gritó Lucy- ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?!

-Soy Na…- no pudo escuchar el nombre.

-¡Repítelo, no lo escuché!

-Na…- pero no lo pudó escuchar ni volver a preguntar, pues detrás de ella se encontran Jude y Layla, que la sujetaban con firmeza en sus brazos.

-Lucy, no vuelvas a hacer eso, fue muy peligroso- reprendía Jude.

-No fue tan peligroso Jude, pero pudiste haberte lastimado, Lucy.

-Lo lamento, yo solo quería estar con ese dragón- Lucy frotaba sus manos contra sus ojos, que no paraban de soltar lágrimas.

-Mejor regresamos a casa, ya está oscureciendo- dijo Layla.

-Sí, vámonos.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia su casa para descansar, solo que Lucy no lo podría hacer, había tenido una experiencia fabulosa.

Ya en su cama, Lucy recostó su cabeza en su almohada, estaba segura que no olvidaría ese día. Ese niño era un dragón, un dragón con armadura.

-No se su nombre- dijo con decepción la chiquilla- Na, ahora ese será mi dragón.

Después de decir esto cayó en un profundo sueño.

**Al pasar de los años**

-Levy, te digo que no- reprochaba una hermosa rubia.

-Vámos Lu-chan, se ve muy interesante- hablaba con insistencia una dulce peli azul.

-No, yo no quiero leer ese libro.

-¿Ni por mi, Lu-chan?- la peli azul hizo un puchero que terminó por romper la voluntad de la rubia.

-Está bien, que no podría hacer por ti, Levy, eres mi mejor amiga- sonrieron.

-Yo compro los dos, esperame aquí- la chica salió dosparada hacia la librería.

Levy y Lucy estaban intentando decidir cual lbro debían leer, eran mejores amigas desde los siete, por lo que compartían muchos gustos. El lbro que Levy quería trataba de una doncella que se quedaba atrapada en una torre, custodiada por un feroz dragón, al final la rescataba su príncipe. Estas lecturas no le gustaban a Lucy, los dragones no eran malos, lo sabía por Na.

Levy llegó con los libros, estaba muy agitada.

-¿Sucedió algo?- perguntó Lucy.

-No, pero no creerás lo que encontré.

-Dime que encontraste.

-¿Recuerdas el niño de tu historia? ¿Noa?

-Era Na, y sí- Lucy no contenía su curosidad.

-Acabo de ver a un chico justo como lo describiste.

Por algún motivo el corazón de Lucy comenzó a acelerarce, ¿Sería el destino? Sea como sea averiguaría todo sobre ese chico, puede que el sea lo que tanto había estado esperando.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado. Por favor déjenme un Review ¿sip? Les agradecería mucho. :)<strong>

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Ayano-chan fuera :3**


	2. Podrías ser tú

**Ohayou minna! Aquí les traigo la pequeña continuación de la historia. Me da mucho gusto que haya sido de su agrado n.n**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Mashima-sensei, pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Podrías ser tú<strong>

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, el sol se alzaba imponentemente sobre el horizonte, todo estaba en calma, excepto el corazón de Lucy.

-¿Qué sucede conmigo?- se preguntaba sin cesar Lucy.

-Lu-chan… nunca te había visto tan alterada.

-Lo lamento Levy, es solo que ni yo sé que tengo.- la cabeza de la chica era un lio.

-¿Es por ese chico cierto?- inquirió la peli azul.

-No, obvio no… creo que sí.

-Lu-chan, pero tú ni lo viste- Levy dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de su amiga, por reacción Lucy alzó la cabeza.

-Auch, Levy ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- replicaba la rubia mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Estás algo rara Lu-chan… eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-Gracias, es solo que pensar que el chico que viste puede ser Na me deja sorprendida- comenzó a explicar la chica- por años lo he estado buscando, pero no queda un solo rastro de los Dragones. Ni siquiera estando aquí en Crocus lo pudimos encontrar.

La decepción de Lucy era palpable, era cierto, desde esa vez de su encuentro con Na, lo buscó incansablemente por años, fue hasta que cumplió los catorce, dos años atrás que dio fin a su búsqueda.

-Lu-chan…-picoteaba en el brazo a su amiga.

-Ya lo sé Levy, la historia debes sabértela de memoria.

-No, no es eso- seguía intentando captar la atención de su amiga que en esos momentos mantenía su vista en el suelo.

-Entonces será… ¡Perdiste los libros!- la rubia se levantó exaltada, aunque la lectura que habían elegido no era del todo de su interés esa sería una de las novelas que leería con Levy.

Lucy, solo veía con distracción y curiosidad a su amiga que señalaba fijamente hacia un punto. Lentamente giro su cabeza hacia el punto señalado y vio lo que espetó a su amiga.

-Lu-chan él es…- Lucy abrió sus ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Eh? ¡¿EH?!- fue lo único que pudo decir, pues a solo unos pasos de ella se encontraba la viva imagen de Na, claro que con el paso de los años no iba a parecer un niño, sino un adolescente.

Un joven apuesto como de 17 años con el cabello rosa alborotado, vestía una camisa de roja con grabados blancos, unos pantalones entallados negros y para cerrar una chaqueta negra que enmarcaba a la perfección su estilo de chico malo.

Hablaba con amenidad a una chica pelirroja, de un momento a otro su mirada se desvió de su conversación para centrarla en la hermosa rubia, esos preciosos ojos jade le dedicaban toda la atención. El corazón de Lucy emprendió una revolución en su pecho, esos ojos claros se posaron en ella, y solo para mejorarlo todo le dedicó una sonrisa.

No sabía qué hacer y en un lapsus de desesperación, Lucy, tomó la mano de su amiga y salió corriendo, dejando a cierto peli rosa muy desconcertado.

-Natsu ¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó su acompañante.

Con el ceño fruncido respondió con simpleza –Nada importante.

**OoOoOoO**

El tiempo parecía extenso, sus pasos se volvieron pesados. No sabía cuanto había corrido, lo único que le importaba era salir de esa hermosa y terrible sensación ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer alguien como Na en ese momento?

-Lu-chan ¿Podemos parar? Ya me cansé- decía entrecortadamente Levy.

La chica se paró en seco, provocando un pequeño gemido por parte de amiga.

-Lo lamento Levy, es solo que creí que…- no encontraba ninguna justificación para sus actos- eh…

-¿Qué creíste, Lu-chan? ¿Qué aquel chico era Noa?

-Na…- interrumpió la rubia.

-Como sea, el punto es que la manera en la que actuaste no estuvo bien, que tal si él quería conocerte. Huir nunca es la solución.

-Oh Levy, seguramente eso lo dices por las incontables veces que has hablado con Gajeel sin temblar ni HUIR- agregó la rubia con sarcasmo.

-…-

-Yo no quise decir eso, lo lamento Levy, no fue mi intensión. Estoy actuando con torpeza.

Levy solo sonrió, entendía a su amiga, era verdad que ella en varias ocasiones no tuvo el coraje de hablar con ese chico que ya tenía su corazón, aún a sabiendas de que el sentimiento era correspondido.

-No te preocupes, procuraré que tengan un lindo encuentro- dijo con picares para obtener unas risas nerviosas de su amiga.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Mcgarden?

-Que yo me encargaré de todo Heartphilia.

Echaron a reír, ese par era inseparable. Sin que Lucy se percatara, Levy, la llevaba lentamente hacia el mismo sitio donde habían visto a aquel chico; ya que, astutamente, dejó uno de los libros que había adquirido en la librería, para tener una excusa a su regreso.

**OoOoOoO**

Por un reflejo del sol, a los ojos del chico legó un resplandor, que en cierta forma lo inquieto. Decidido, se dirigió hacia el objeto que provocaba esto, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un libro, se notaba que era nuevo, pues aún tenía el plástico, eso era lo que ese reflejaba a la luz del sol.

-¿Pero qué dem…?

-¿Qué pasa Natsu? ¿Se te perdió algo?

-No, es solo que este libro era el causante de mis problemas.

-Pero, yo ya leí este libro. La verdad es de mis favoritos, no encuentro una novela mejor de dragones y princesas.

-Erza…

-Ya lo sé, no te gustan esos temas, pero vamos Natsu, es uno de los mejores.

-Si tú lo dices- replicó con ironía, lo que no le pareció para nada a la pelirroja.

-Te atreves a cuestionarme…- en definitiva ese chico estaría en problemas, sino fuera por un tercer chico que llegó y empujó a la chica sobre Natsu para 'calmarla'.

-¿Qué demonios?- fue lo que dijo el peli rosa al sentir el peso de ella sobre se cuerpo.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe, como si algo acabase de estrellarse sobre el suelo, volteo con rapidez su cabeza para encontrarse con la rubia que había visto momentos antes, por alguna razón el que lo viera en esa comprometedora situación le preocupó.

-Lu-chan…- nuevamente la rubia salió corriendo. Levy recogió la bolsa que había tirado la rubia y salió tras ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – se preguntaron al mismo tiempo los tres chicos que Levy y Lucy dejaron atrás.

**OoOoOoO**

-¿Por qué tuve que ver eso? Y aún más importante ¿Por qué me dolió tanto?- se preguntaba sin cesar la chica.

-¡Espera Lu-chan!

Lucy, se paró ya sin poder contener sus lágrimas, se giró hacia su amiga y se tiró a sus brazos para dejar salir esa opresión que tenía en el pecho.

-¿Por qué duele tanto, Levy? ¿Por qué lo hace? Yo no lo conozco y a pesar de eso me ha dolido- mascullaba entre sollozos Lucy.

-No lo sé Lu-chan, pero no te preocupes, que yo estoy para ti, no te dejaré- decía con dulzura su amiga mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Entre su plática se escucharon unos presurosos pasos dirigirse a ellas. Lucy alzó la mirada para encontrarse con aquel chico, se veía preocupado, en su mano derecha sujetaba con firmeza un libro. El viento soplo grácilmente, dejando volar el delicado cabello de Lucy y alborotando más el cabello de Nastu.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- susurró al oído de su amiga, la cual solo sonrió y dejó de acariciar la cabeza de su amiga.

¿Qué se supone que debía ser eso? ¿Por qué el destino jugaba tanto con ella?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado. Por favor déjenme un Review ¿sip? Les agradecería mucho. :)<strong>**

****Respuestas a sus reviews:****

****val703: Muchas gracias por tu review, me animo a hacer la siguiente parte, no te preocupes que a mi tampoco me gustan mucho los romances con demasiada miel ;) Espero que esta parte haya sido de tu agrado.****

****comelibros: Que bueno que te gusto la historia, gracias por tu review :)****

****Naluforever: Te agradezco el review y no, no es one-shot. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Oh Deosh te crees GAGA XD yo lo amo, el es genial *3*****

****Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que me animaron mucho para escribir.****

****Besos y abrazos****

****Ayano-chan fuera :3****


	3. Topándome contigo

**Ohayou minna! Ya regresé con este capítulo, la verdad no me costó mucho escribirlo. Además tuve mucho tiempo por mis exámenes. Bueno, bueno, no los interrumpo más, espero disfruten leerlo.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Mashima-sensei, pero la historia es de mi bella imaginación**

* * *

><p><strong>Topándome contigo<strong>

Lucy no podía salir de su asombro, ese chico corrió hasta alcanzarla, una parte de ella se sentía realmente feliz de saberse importante, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

-Lu-chan, ve con él. Debió haber corrido hasta aquí solo para verte.

-No, no, debes de estarte equivocando, seguramente es otra cosa- todo su cuerpo temblaba, sino fuera porque Levy la abrazaba hubiera jurado que su cuerpo se desplomaría.

-Venga Lu-chan, creo que puede estarnos escuchando- le susurró Levy.

-Sí, pero…-la rubia desvió un poco su mirada y observó con detenimiento el libro que sostenía el chico.

-¿Sucede algo, Lu-chan?

-Levy…- miró directamente a sus ojos.

-¿Sí?

-Solo vino a dejar el libro– por algún motivo eso entristeció a Lucy.

-Ah, bueno, yo solo decía que… bueno… - la pequeña peli azul se quedó sin palabras.

-No, Levy. Ya no tiene caso- la rubia agachó la cabeza, dejando su mirada fija en el suelo.

-Lu-chan yo…

Estaban tan sumidas en su plática que no se dieron cuenta del peli rosa que se acercaba a ellas.

-Hem… Disculpa, creo que se te perdió esto- dijo con voz profunda el chico, extendiendo el libro; al oír su voz, Lucy, levantó la cabeza. Era increíblemente atrayente su voz, profunda pero suave.

-Sí, gracias por traerlo- respondió sonriente Levy.

-No fue nada- colocó una mano tras su nuca y sonrió ampliamente.

Esa sonrisa, no había duda, debía ser él, era Na. Es exactamente igual a la que mostró aquel día ¿Sería posible que después de tanto tiempo se pudieran volver a encontrar?

-Espero que no haya sido una molestia, Lu-chan estará agradecida.

-¿Lu-chan?-preguntó curiosamente el peli rosa, esperanzado de que fuese la rubia que vio minutos atrás.

-Sí, es ella- Levy señaló un sitio vacío.

-En ese lugar no hay nadie- Natsu buscó a la chica con la mirada, lo único que logró ver fue una blonda cabellera moverse a lo lejos, al parecer la chica había huido de nuevo.

-Lo lamento, no sé qué sucedió con Lu-chan.

-No te preocupes, pudo haber tenido una emergencia- justificó el peli rosa.

-No lo creo- la chica pensó un poco y con una mirada diabólica que no inspiraba nada bueno preguntó- Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

El pensamiento que Levy tuvo fue muy particular, ya que su amiga había decidido escabullirse, tendría que averiguar lo necesario para poder molestarla con el causante de su huida.

-Mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel.

-Mucho gusto Natsu. Yo soy Levy Mcgarden y la chica que estaba conmigo se llama Lucy.

-¿Lucy? Su nombre se me hace conocido.

-Así es, Lucy Heartphilia. Puede ser debido a sus padres.

-Puede que… No me digas que es hija de Jude y Layla.

-Sí, ¿Los conoces?

-Claro, ellos son socios de mi padre, solo que no he tratado con ellos personalmente.

-Ya veo- dijo con desilusión Levy, perdió la esperanza; si su padre era socio de Jude y Layla eso quería decir que no era un dragón, por lo tanto no podría ser Na.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, ya no tuve la oportunidad de conocer a tu amiga, pero en otra ocasión será- Natsu se despidió de Levy con una sonrisa y se fue por donde vino, lo que no sabía era el encuentro que tendría.

-"Lu-chan, no creo que él sea Noa, pero seguro que querrás conocerlo"- pensó la peli azul. Tomó todas sus cosas y se sentó a esperar el regresó de su amiga, conociéndola como lo hacía, no tardaría mucho en volver por el lado contrario – "Un momento, si vuelve por el lado contario ella… buena suerte Lu-chan"

**OoOoOoO**

-Ya pasó algo de tiempo, creo que ya debió haberse ido- hablaba para sí Lucy- No entiendo porque corrí, la verdad es que si quería saber su nombre, tal vez hasta platicar con él- con la mirada en el cielo y gran determinación declaró- ¡La próxima vez que me tope con él le hablaré!

Eso fue lo que decidió, muy confiada de que para que eso pasase faltaría mucho, pero el destino, encaprichado en sus designios quiso lo contrario. No acababa de decir esto cuando justo frente a ella apareció el peli rosa.

-Debes estar bromeando…

-"¿Eh? Parece ser la chica de hace un rato"- pensó Natsu.

Lucy estaba a punto de pasarlo de largo, hasta que recordó lo que había dicho y para suavizar su inminente destino giró sobre sus talones y le habló.

-¡Hey tú!- llamó su atención Lucy. Natsu volteó su cabeza con una velocidad increíble, pareció escuchar algo que había olvidado.

-¿Ah?... Hola- dijo con esa voz que encantó a Lucy, quien en esos momentos sintió sus piernas hacerse gelatina.

-Hola… hum… yo- había decidido hablarle, más no pensó si quiera en lo que le diría.

-¿Quieres decirme algo?- nuevamente su voz captó su atención, para luego ser robada por sus hermosos ojos jade- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Yo? Sí, lo lamento es solo que… quería agradecerte por el libro.

-No tienes que agradecer, fue un placer.

-De cualquier manera, gracias- casi desaparecía por completo su nerviosismo, sus ojos sinceros sí que le inspiraban confianza.

-Está bien, ahora dime…

-¡Natsu!- interrumpió una albina, que corriendo se colgó de los hombros del chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí Lissana?

-Oh, que malo eres Natsu. Erza me dijo que estabas aquí- respondió la chica con un puchero.

-¿De verdad? Esa soplona…

-Ten, olvidaste tu bufanda- Lissana extendió una bufanda negra.

-¿Pero que le has hecho a mi AMADA bufanda- gritó furioso el Dragneel.

-Nada, esta no es la que usas siempre, la compré yo, tiene el mismo diseño pero en negro, vamos. Póntela.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices- a regañadientes se colocó la bufanda en el cuello.

-Te queda per-fec-ta, combina con tu atuendo.

-La que uso siempre también lo hace, solo que el tonto del stripper la ensucio.

En esos momentos Lucy sintió nuevamente un dolor en el pecho, lo único que quería era salir de esa 'tierna' situación.

-Bueno creo que tengo que irme- dijo finalmente Lucy.

-Seguro, espero encontrarte nuevamente…

-Lucy Heartphilia-completó.

-Natsu Dragneel, pero si quieres puedes decirme Salamander.

-Y yo soy Lissana Strauss, novia de Natsu, no platicamos pero seguro que me gustaría hablar contigo uno de estos días- interrumpió la introducción la Strauss.

Ahora sí se podría jurar que el corazón frágil de Lucy estaba roto, de no haber sido por la concentración que tenía en el nombre del chico.

-"Se llama Natsu, cuando escuché el nombre Na fue incompleto. La sonrisa, el cabello, su apariencia, el nombre, concuerdan, concuerdan a la perfección. Él debe ser Na"

-Vámonos ya, nos estamos retrasando Natsu.

-¡Espera! Antes de irte ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste- respondió la albina- ahora nos vamos.

-Lissana…- miró a la chica con seriedad.

-Ya, me adelantó, pero te digo que no me esperaré mucho.

-Sí, en un momento te alcanzo- se dirigió a Lucy- discúlpala, por lo regular no es así. Respecto a tu pregunta.

-Quería saber ¿Cómo es tú papá?

-Pues él tiene el cabello rojo, una barba de candado algo espesa y es muy alto.

-¿De verdad?- la respuesta quitó la esperanza de Lucy.

-Sí, ahora si me voy Luce- Natsu se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-¿Eh?- Lucy podía sentir el calor subiendo a sus mejillas.

-Adiós Luce, nos veremos luego- al decir esto salió tras Lissana, dejando a Lucy, con el corazón a punto de estallar por la emoción.

**OoOoOoO**

Levy vio a su amiga correr hacia ella con gran rapidez, no se extrañó por la gran sonrisa que traía, solo estiró los brazos para recibirla.

-¡Levy, estoy tan contenta!

-Lu-chan, no quiero bajarte los ánimos, pero no creo que él sea Na- dijo con seriedad separándose un poco de su amiga.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero no importa, cuando estoy cerca de él mi corazón se enciende, él es tan cálido como, como…

-¿Un dragón?

-Exacto, solo que este traía una armadura negra, casi como una coraza. Es especial Levy, pero… puede que no sea para mí.

-¿Por?- ver a su amiga estar tan efusiva y luego deprimirse era sumamente desconcertante.

-Digamos que él ya tomó su camino.

-Lu-chan, no sé…

-No importa, lo conoceré, quiero descubrir como es, de donde viene, todo, quiero saberlo TODO.

-Esto parece amor- en ese momento Levy emanaba un aura rosa, como si estuviera sobre un campo de flores.

-No, esto no…- ahora sí que Lucy sabría lo que se llega a hacer por amor.

**En otro lado con Natsu**

-Lo juro, esa voz no es muy diferente a la de mis sueños- repetía con insistencia Natsu.

-Es imposible, la acabas de conocer-habló un chico peli negro.

-Te digo que era ella, además su… su olor era vainilla, era el mismo, el mismo.

-Sueñas flamita.

-Gray, no miento. De todos creí que tú me creerías stripper- hizo una pausa y pensó lo que estaba a punto de decir- Sea como sea lo sabré todo de ella, Luce es la chica que he estado buscando por tanto tiempo, no la dejaré ir tan fácil.

**OoOoOoO**

Se hacía de noche, después de despedirse de Levy, Lucy subió corriendo a su habitación, se cambió por la pijama y tomó papel y pluma; escribió en grande **Cuando por fin te encontré**, esa sería su primera historia después de mucho tiempo.

Después de varios años Lucy volvería a experimentar lo que es no dormir por pensar en esa persona especial, sensación que esa noche no sería exclusiva pues Natsu no permitiría que sus corazones se distanciaran, al menos no más.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Yo se que les gustó XD espero que continúen siguiendo la histori<strong>**a. Déjenme un review con su opinión, yo se los contestaré en el siguiente :)**

**Respuesta a sus reviews:**

**hikari lucian: El misterio es una parte importante de este fic, creo que jugar con Lucy es lo que divierte al destino ;) No entiendo tu confusión con Erza, a ella la empujó Gray y ella cayó sobre Natsu, si eso es a lo que te refieres... Gracias por tu review. Saludos!**

**val703: Aye! que bueno que si te gustó, espero que este también te haya gustado. Chócalas chica, a mi también me gusta mortal kombat, solo que a mi se me matan de vez en cuando n.n' Suerte que te pasaste por aquí jeje. Teneis razón Mashima-sensei es todo un troll, pero así lo queremos. Saludos!**

**Naluforever: ¿De verdad? Pues muchas gracias n.n Ya lo sospechaba, tú tenías que ser Germán XD. Muchas gracias, espero que mi historia siga siendo de tu agrado.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, eso y mi hermoso chico con orejas de gato me inspiraron a escribir.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Ayano-chan fuera :3**

**Pronta desilusión**


	4. Pronta desilusión

**Ohayou minna! Jeje, cuanto tiempo n.n aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia, que espero les esté agradando. Quería comentarles que estaba pensando en hacer la versión de esta historia desde la perspectiva de Natsu ¿Qué opinan? **

**Bueno, bueno, no les quitaré más el tiempo n.n espero disfruten leyendo.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Mashima-sensei, pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pronta desilusión<strong>

Era de día el sol se levantaba a su máximo esplendor, todo era perfecto en los alrededores de Magnolia, pero en un pequeño apartamento reinaba el caos.

-Levy… te digo que no, no sé nada más de él- gritaba con desesperación Lucy a un teléfono celular.

-_Pero Lu-chan, de verdad no preguntaste más- _hablaba insistentemente Levy.

-Desde ayer te dije que no pregunté más- Lucy se encontraba saltando de un lado de la cama a otro.

-_Debiste pensar mejor las cosas- _dijo Levy de la manera menos burlona que pudo.

-Ya te dije que no me dio tiempo de pensar en nada, ¿No me pusiste atención ayer?- la pobre chica no contenía los nervios.

-_Sí, eso lo sé- _no logró contener más la risa, así que estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

-Ahora te burlas de mí, sabes que no contengo mis nervios- la rubia se dejó caer en su cama y colocó una de sus manos sobre sus ojos- Lloraré por tu culpa.

-_No Lu-chan, yo no lo dije con esa intención- _alcanzó a decir entre risas la peli azul.

-Entonces…

-_Solo digo que lo lógico sería pedirle su teléfono, o le hubieras preguntado su dirección, como mínimo su edad…_

-¡¿Pero es acaso que tú está loca?!- preguntó muy exaltada Lucy.

-_No, yo solo quiero ayudarte, Lucy. Te aseguro que si es así de guapo no serás la única que lo pretenda-_ Levy tenía razón, no podría ser la única; aunque así lo quisiera.

-Levy…- el escuchar a su amiga llamarle por su nombre completo indicaba que estaba molesta.

-_Nada Lucy, en un momento más estoy en tu casa, espera un poco en lo que me cambio, no quiero que te salgas- _advirtió la peli azul antes de colgar.

-¿Qué haré? ¿No le dije bien a Levy de su novia?... seguro que ella me entendió- Lucy se paró inmediatamente de la cama y se cambió la pijama por algo más decente.

Entre las revolturas de sus cajones, Lucy no se preocupaba por su desorden, el vivir sola la había hecho un poco más responsable; pero según sus padres, lo atolondrada nadie se lo quita.

Corrió con agilidad hasta el refrigerador y tomo una malteada de vainilla que dejó hacia un rato. Con un poco más de rapidez se dirigió al baño en busca de un cepillo para arreglar su cabello, realmente la chica estaba echa un lío y su amiga no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Alzó la ropa que tenía sobre su cama y la tendió con suma delicadeza, colocó ordenadamente sus peluches sobre esta y finalmente acomodó sus zapatos, en menos de diez minutos todo quedó listo para la llegada de la peli azul.

-Ahh, al fin acabé, creo que debería arreglar seguido- acabando de decir esto sonó el timbre que anunciaba la llegada de Levy.

-Lu-chan, abre- dijo detrás de la puerta Levy.

Lucy se acercó juguetonamente hasta la puerta y la entreabrió - ¿Quién es?

Levy, quien entendió de manera inmediata el juego de su amiga se acercó con sigilo–Soy la bibliotecaria, vengo a buscar un libro que no ha devuelto.

-Ehh, querrá decir que no he leído.

-No jaja, en realidad soy una policía que viene a investigar un crimen- acercó sus manos al rostro, formo una pistola y fingió disparar, Lucy solo atinó a reírse.

-Y… ¿Se puede saber cuál es el crimen?

-Sencillo… a una linda joven le robaron el corazón- tras escuchar su frase, Lucy abrió estrepitosamente la puerta.

-¡Levy!-la chica estaba sonrojada hasta la punta de la nariz.

-Ya, ya, sé que no es un crimen para investigar- sonrió ampliamente y entró al apartamento.

-Oh, pero que cosas estás diciendo Levy- cerró la puerta y se recargó levemente en ella.

-Bueno, ¿Ahora si me dirás con exactitud qué fue lo que sucedió?- interrogó con seriedad Levy.

El nerviosismo de Lucy era notorio- Levy, ya te dije que fue lo que pasó, no me dio tiempo de pedirle su número o preguntarle donde estudia…

-Estudios… ¡Cierto Lu-chan! ¡Necesitamos preparar los papeles para el siguiente curso!- interrumpió la peli azul.

-¡Es verdad!- la rubia corrió hacia su pequeño mueble de noche y buscó entre todos sus papeles, mientras la pequeña peli azul meneaba su bolso en busca de sus respectivos documentos.

-Listo, ya tengo los míos y ¿Tú, Lu-chan?- la rubia alzó victoriosamente sus papeles, demostrando el haberlos hallado.

-Perfecto, ahora ya podemos terminar nuestro papeleo, vamos de una vez- sin esperar respuesta alguna, la chica tomó la mano de su amiga y salió, no sin antes tomar su bolso y un abrigo.

-Es-espera Lu-chan… tenemos que hablar.

-Dejémoslo para luego, primero terminemos esto- sin más le mostró una sonrisa con la que la peli azul quedó más que satisfecha, que podrían hacerle, así era Lucy.

El camino a la escuela no era largo, en unos cinco minutos llegarían perfectamente.

-Lu-chan, ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo será posible que se vuelvan a encontrar si tú lo viste en Crocus?

Lucy frenó su caminar y volteó a ver a su amiga- Levy… yo no había pensado en eso, podría ser que nunca más lo vuelva a ver- giró su cuerpo en dirección al sol, quedando de perfil a su amiga- pero si tenemos que estar juntos lo volveré a encontrar de eso estoy segura.

-Lu-chan…

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, no es nada, solo que me acabo de dar cuenta lo determinada que eres.

-¿Apenas? No lo puedo creer- la chica hizo un puchero que provocó la risa de su amiga.

Las dos siguieron su camino una al lado de la otra, riendo y bromeando, hasta que, inconscientemente llegaron a su destino.

Cuando estuvieron a escasos metros de la entrada se percataron de la presencia de cierto peli rosa.

-Lu-chan ¿Podría ser…?

-Na…- el corazón de Lucy se sobresaltó. ¿Qué se supone que hacía él allí? La confusión la lleno por completo ¿Acaso el destino los quería juntos? No, seguramente eso no era verdad, o eso creyó.

Casi como si lo hubieran llamado el chico giró su cabeza en dirección a Lucy.

-Esa chica, me es familiar- justo cuando pensaba gritarle a la rubia para llamar su atención alguien decidió interrumpirlo.

-¡Natsuuuuu!- una voz chillona se escuchó, para sorpresa de Lucy le era muy familiar.

El chico giró su cabeza rápidamente, la persona que estaba esperando ya había llegado. La joven albina de un momento a otro se abalanzó sobre su novio estampándole un fuerte beso en los labios. La pobre rubia no podía salir de su asombro, es verdad que sabía de la existencia de su novia, pero verlos así de forma tan inesperada la quebró.

-Lu-chan. No veas- gritó Levy, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Levy, no te preocupes, está bien, yo ya lo sabía- sonrió, no de manera sincera como era de esperarse.

-Pero Lu-chan…

-No, estoy bien- interrumpió la chica- mejor entremos ¿sí?- reprimió el llanto para no ser tomada como el centro de atención, pero no logró por completo su objetivo, ya que una silenciosa lágrima se desbordó por su mejilla, y esto no pasó desapercibido por cierto peli rosa.

-Lissana, tardaste demasiado.

-Lo lamento Natsu. Mira se tardó demasiado en traerme, no encontraba los papeles que me faltaban para la validación de mis estudios.

Lissana estudió algunos años en el extranjero, debido a que su madre la envió a un internado.

-Está bien, entremos y terminemos esto- sonrió y sujetó al mano de su novia. Por otro lado, la Hearthphilia observaba con discreción los movimientos del peli rosa y la albina.

-Lu-chan, si eres más discreta, no habría ningún problema- dijo entre risas la Mcgarden.

-Pe…Pero que cosas dices Le..Levy- repetía avergonzadamente Lucy.

Por el amplio pasillo llegaron hasta la oficina del director, donde se tenían que terminar los trámites para su curso. Una joven albina, alta y de una figura muy marcada se acercó a las chicas, poco después llegó al pareja.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss, un placer conocerlos- la joven los recibió con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo particular en sus ojos azules.

-Un placer, ella es Lucy Hearthphilia y yo soy Levy Mcgarden- ambas hicieron una leve inclinación a manera de saludo.

-Síganme para que concluyan su inscripción, ustedes también chicos- los aludidos sonrieron e hicieron caso a las instrucciones.

Entre risas y miradas curiosas terminaron pronto el papeleo, dejando todo listo para el inicio de clases. Al salir de la oficina, un incómodo silencio se hizo presente para la desgracias de los cuatro jóvenes.

-Dime Lissana ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo Natsu y tú?- Levy fue la primera en hablar, más para sacar información que para mantener una productiva plática. La pregunta sorprendió demasiado a la albina.

-¿Por qué estás interesada en saber eso? Digo, llevamos muy poco de conocernos.

-Solo es curiosidad, se ven tan… acaramelados- Levy le dio un fuerte codazo a su amiga, para que ya no siguiera hablando.

-Ya veo… tres meses- la albina sonrió y miró detenidamente a Lucy, quien solo se dedicaba a mirar el suelo.

Levy notó la tensión que se sentía, así que sin detenerse a pensarlo tomó el brazo de Lissana y salieron corriendo hacia el patio, dejando solos a un par de confundidos adolescentes.

-Así que… Tú eres la chica de la otra vez- aseguró Natsu.

-Ah… sí- Lucy no podía ni mirarlo a la cara.

-…-

-…-

-Se ven muy bien juntos- dijo Lucy, rompiendo el silencio.

-De verdad, muchas gracias- sonrió, nuevamente esa sonrisa que solo le había visto a él.

-No hay de qué- sentía una opresión en el pecho, pero hacía caso omiso a sus sentimientos.

-¿Tú tienes novio?- pregunto repentinamente Natsu.

-Eh, no, no he tenido ningún novio- respondió sonrojada la rubia.

-Menos mal.

-¿Eh?

-No nada- sonrió de manera nerviosa el peli rosa- Bueno…me adelantaré, nos vemos.

-Está bien, cuí…

-Antes de irme ¿Podrías darme tu número?- Lucy estaba tan emocionada que gritaría de la emoción.

-Claro es ######## - en seguida recibió la llamada del chico, encendiendo la melodía de su celular.

-Perfecto, ya intercambiamos datos, ahora si me voy- se acercó a la chica, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo de ahí.

-¿Por qué eres tan tonto?- susurró Lucy mientras sujetaba con firmeza su celular hacia el pecho.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, las amigas habían decidido disfrutar del resto de sus vacaciones, el único problema es que el corazón y la mente de Lucy estaban en la escena de aquel beso.

**OoOoOoO**

La noche se hizo presente, las estrellas brillaban en una manera maravillosa, Lucy se hallaba intranquila al pie de su balcón, el delicado viento de media noche movía con gracia su delicado cabello.

-Como desearía verte- sus palabras volaron al viento, sabía que era imposible, pero aún así lo deseaba.

De pronto, de manera muy inesperada una enorme sombra lo cubrió todo. Abrió sus ojos ampliamente, el increíble cuadro que estaba frente a ella era imposible… sí, no estaba soñando, justo enfrente de su balcón se encontraba un enorme dragón como el que vio aquella vez su corazón se revoluciono, y comenzó una batalla con el cerebro. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a llamar su atención.

-¡HEY! ¡HEY!- el dragón pareció reaccionar ante los gritos de la joven, pues volteó y en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron para dejar sus corazones más confundidos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Por favor déjenme su opinión en un review n.n<strong>

**Respuestas a sus reviews:**

**J. Aide-chan: Hola n.n Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la historia, jaja yo también amo las historias con dragones, son bellísimas, no la odies, no es esa mi intención. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos n.n**

**Naluforever: OwO muchas gracias, me da gusto que te pareciera lindo. Jaja, no arruinará tu Nalu, es solo que la necesito un poco par ala historia n.n. n/n ¿Quién habló de novio? Pero bueno jaja, ya sospechaba que no eras GAGA. Saludos, espero te guste este capítulo también.**

**comelibros: No, bueno, no te preocupes, me da gusto que te tomaras el tiempo de leer. Creo que todos odiarán a Lissana, pero juro que esa no es mi intención n.n, la verdad no recuerdo el nombre del anime, pero después te lo paso ¿vale?. Saludos**

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Ayano-chan fuera :3**


End file.
